I remember (Finnish please)
by Quarter-blood99
Summary: Piper herää Argo ll:ssa, ja muistaa yllättäen jotain hyvin tärkeää Leo Valdezista... (parempi kuin miltä kuulostaa) sisältää spoilauksia Haadeksen talosta. Liper (Leo/Piper)


**A/N MORO TYYPIT :D. Eli tässä olisi Liper oneshot. Minulla ei ole ollut tapana kirjoittaa mitään suomeksi, mutta nyt olen niin laiska etten jaksa ruveta kääntämään. JA uutta tämäkin :). However, enjoy! DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Piper loikkasi istualleen sängyllään. Hän hengitti nopeasti, ja katsoi ympärilleen- kyllä, hän oli yhä omassa hytissään _Argo_ _ll_:ssa. Piper kuuli aaltojen hakkaavan laivaan, ja Festuksen naksutusta kannelta. Kaikki oli siis hyvin.

Piper vilkaisi kelloaan- se näytti puoli yhtä keskiyöllä. Piper oli siis ehtinyt nukkua pari tuntia illan vahtivuoronsa jälkeen. Koutsi Hedge, Reyna, ja Nico olivat lähteneet päivää aiemmin, joten hän oli saanut kerrankin unta nopeasti. Nico ei ollut koskaan pitänyt ääntä, mutta koutsi Hedge...

Piper siirsi hiukset kasvoiltaan. Mitä hän oli juuri nähnyt... Puolijumalten unet eivät koskaan olleet aivan tavallisia. Mutta pitkästä aikaa Piper ei ollut nähnyt unta hirviöistä. Hän oli nähnyt jotain aivan muuta. Jotain, mikä sekä kirkasti että mutkisti asioita.

Piper nousi sängystään, ja vaihtoi nopeasti ylleen puoliveristen leirin t-paidan ja shortsit. Hänen oli löydettävä Leo, ja puhuttava tämän kanssa. Ehkä olisi helpompi olla kertomatta... Mutta Leo ansaitsi tietää. Heillä oli yhteinen menneisyys.

Hän hiipi käytävään, ja siitä kannelle. Piperia onnisti- Leo oli vahtivuorossa. Tämä nojasi reelinkiin, katseli alas merelle, ja hypisteli Arkhimedeen kuulaansa.

Piper kiipesi kokonaan kannelle, mutta muutama asia sai hänet empimään:

Ensinnäkin Leon lisäksi kannella oli pakko olla kaksi muutakin vahdissa. He olivat sopineet niin muinaisille maille tullessaan. Piper antoi katseensa kiertää kantta, ja huomasi toisella puolella Percyn ja Annabethin. Hyvä. He eivät huomaisi Piperin läsnäoloa. Kumpikin oli kuolemanväsynyt, mutteivat he suostuneet nukkumaankaan. Tartaros oli ollut heille... rankka kokemus, lievästi sanottuna.

Ja toisekseen... miten Piper kertoisi asiansa? Pitäisikö hänen loikata Leon eteen, ja sanoa "Hei arvaa mitä! Muistin juuri, että me ollaan seukattu pari viikkoa, mutta hei eihän sillä ole mitään väliä kun minulla on Jason!" Ei. Ehdottomasti ei. Vai olisiko hänen vain hiivittävä viereen, ja katsottava miten jatkaa. Ehkä Leo jo tiesi?

Piper valitsi jälkimmäisen. Hän hiippaili metrin päähän Leosta, ja katsoi itsekin mereen. Aallot hakkasivat laivan kylkiin, vaahtopäiden kisaillessa tumman veden pinnalla. Piper rakasti merta, ja vaikka kuu sai sen näyttämään mustalta ja jotenkin pelottavalta, se muistutti häntä kodista, ja surffaamisesta isän kanssa... meri oli sama kaikkialla.

"Leo" Piper aloitti hiljaa. Leo ei katsonut häneen, mutta hymähti

"Hmm?"

"Minä.. minä näin unia. Meistä. Ja muistan nyt asioita."

Leo hymyili surullisesti, muttei katsonut Piperiin "Wilderness schoolista?"

"Kyllä" Piper vastasi. Eli Leo tiesi "Kuinka kauan olet tiennyt?"

"Kun rakensin Argo ll:ta... minulla oli paljon aikaa ajatella"

"Mutta-"

"En kertonut tästä koska ajattelin sen olevan helpompaa. Mutta loppujen lopuksi... ethän sinä tee mistään helppoa."

"öö..."

"Tarkoitan... en halunnut sen pilaavan sitä mitä meillä on."

Piper oli hiljaa. Hän ymmärsi Leon pointin. Tavallaan. Piperilla oli Jason, ja Leon sydän kuului Calypsolle. Mutta silti... Piperista tuntui, kuin hän olisi tiennyt sen koko ajan. Heidän välillään oli aina ollut jotain... Erilaista. Jotakin joka sai Piperin sydämen pamppailemaan täysin erilaisella tavalla.

Piper kohotti katseensa Leoon. Tämän tummat hiukset kimalsivat kuun valossa, ja silmissä oli edelleen se sama tuike kuin aina ennenkin, mutta nyt Piper huomasi myös jotain muuta. Hän näki sen pojan, johon hän oli retkahtanut koulussa. Ei vain se luokan pelle ja flirttailija joka joutui aina hankaluuksiin, vaan Piper näki pintaa syvemmälle. Hän näki herkän mutta hieman 'pahan pojan' joka kutsui mukanaan vaaroihin ja jännitykseen. Joka sai Piperin aina nauramaan. Hefaistoksen pojat... Piper oli seurannut äitinsä ja sisarensa esimerkkiä, ja retkahtanut mekaanikkoon.

"Muuttaako tämä jotain?" Piper viimein kysyi

"Tarvitseeko sen? Olet aina ystäväni."

"Mutta eikö se ole... häirinnyt sinua?"

Nyt oli Leon vuoro olla hiljaa. Hän katsoi takaisin aaltoihin. Piper ei tiennyt enää itsekään, mitä ajatella. Hänen sumuiset muistonsa Jasonista oli vaihdettu oikeisiin. Kaikki se oli tapahtunut Leon kanssa. Oliko Piperilla vielä tunteita häntä kohtaan? Tukahdutettuja... Heran takia. Ja nyt yhtäkkiä Hera antoi muistot takaisin.

"Ehkä hän antaa meille mahdollisuuden valita" Piper sanoi ääneen

"Täh?"

Siispä Piper teki sen luontevimman asian, jonka Afroditen tytär saattoi tehdä- hän astui lähemmäs ja suuteli Leoa. Leo vaikutti yllättyneeltä -tietenkin -mutta ei torjunut häntä. Heidän huultensa koskettaessa Piper vaipui muistoon... siihen, jossa se oli tapahtunut ensimmäisen kerran...

_Wilderness schoolin katto. Keskellä yötä. Piper ja Leo nauroivat, ja nauttivat yöstä..._

_"En voi uskoa, että teit niin" Piper tirskahti. _

_"Meikäreikä pystyy mihin vaan" Sitten Leo teki kasvoilleen muka vihaisen ilmeen, ja heristi sormeaan "Ja tämän takia koko ryhmä tekee sataviisikymmentä punnerrusta, ja Valdez, jälki-istuntoa kolmeksi kuukaudeksi!" _

_Piper nauroi- Leo oli mahtava tyyppi. Hän oli saanut tämän houkutelluksi koulun katolle meteorisateeseen. Leo kertoi vitsejä, ja Piper nauroi. Leo oli yksi niistä harvoista, joka sai hänen ajatuksensa pois muusta, surkeasta elämästä. Ja heillä oli totta vie hauskaa yhdessä._

_Yhtäkkiä he näkivät jonkun tulevan ulos koulurakennuksesta, ja tömistävän kiukkuisesti heitä kohti. _

_"VALDEZ! MCLEAN!" päälle 50-vuotias Mrs. McDonald raivosi. Piper punastui, ja kirosi. _

_Leo kuiskasi: "Nyt ei hyvä heilu"_

_"Hän saa sydänkohtauksen. Pitäisikö mennä alas?" _

_"Tulkoot hakemaan." ja siinä vaiheessa Leo kumartui suutelemaan Piperia... ja siitä vasta rouva riemastui. Jälki-istunto oli todellakin sen arvoinen._

kuva vaihtui. Piper näki sen hetken... kun heidät erotettiin toisistaan. Vähän kuin.

_Bussi täynnä meluavia teinejä. Piper ja Leo toisiinsa painautuneina takapenkillä. Kaikki tuntui pitkästä aikaa olevan liiankin hyvin- joten jokin olisi menossa pieleen. Pahasti_

_ "Kaikki hyvin?" Leo kysyi_

_"Mm joo. Ärsyttää vaan tämä typerä retki." _

_"Minulla on pari ässää hihassa" Leo virnisti, otti taskustaan ruuvimeisselin, ja pyöräytti sitä sormissaan. "Tai kohta koutsi Hedgellä on."_

_Piper puuskahti "Olet mahdoton"_

_"Tiedät että rakastat sitä" Leo varasti suukon, eikä Piper pannut vastaan. _

_Ja sitten se tapahtui- se mitä Piper oli aavistanut. Bussin lämpötila laski puoleen, tuli aivan pimeää, ja aika pysähtyi. Vain Leo ja Piper liikkuivat. Leo nousi seisomaan, ja veti Piperin perässään._

_"Mitä hel-"_

_"Tsot tsot sankarini" He kuulivat naisen lumoavan äänen. Keskelle bussia ilmestyi hopeinen valojuova, jossa seisoi kaunis nainen. Piper tunsi hänestä huokuvan energian, ja puristi Leon kättä rystyset valkeina. _

_"Eihän tämä näin toimi" Nainen jatkoi._

_"Kuka sinä olet? Mitä oikein teet?" Leo kysyi hieman vihaisella äänellä. Piper oli aivan kauhuissaan- aivan kuin nainen olisi nähnyt hänen lävitseen. _

_"Te ette anna minulle vaihtoehtoja. Pitäkää kiirettä sankarini" Ja nainen heilautti kättään._

Piper haukkoi henkeään. Hän oli painautunut vasten Leoa, joka puolestaan nojasi Festukseen, joka nyt raksutti kovaäänisesti. He olivat transsissaan ajautuneet parin metrin matkan Festusparan niskaan. Ja tämä oli lopulta myös herättänyt heidät. Piper ei ymmärtänyt säksätystä, mutta kykeni aistimaan Festuksen närkästyksen. Piper ei syyttänyt sitä- kyllä hänkin närkästyisi, jos joku hommailisi hänen päällään.

Piper ähisi pois Leon päältä. He olivat kumpikin aivan tulipunaisia, ja silmät suurina. Piperin huulia kihelmöi. Leo hyssytteli Festusta.

"Wou, missi" hän sanoi lopulta, ja rapsutti hiuksiaan "Tuo oli todella..."

"Joo" Piper huohotti. Näkyjä lukuun ottamatta aivan loistava suudelma. Kuuma, intohimoinen...

Piper ei ehtinyt analysoida loppuun, kun hän kuuli töminää alakansilta. Jason, Hazel ja Frank juoksivat kannelle.

"Mitä tapahtui? Kuulimme Festuksen hälytyksen" Jason kysyi hätääntyneenä, ja heilautti miekkaansa suuressa kaaressa. Piper punastui vieläkin syvemmin- mitä jos hän olisi nähnyt? Tai kuka tahansa muista? Mitä Piper oikein ajatteli?

"Ei tässä mitään. Festus vain hieman ylireagoi ohi kulkevaan hanhiparveen" Leo paukautti lohikäärmeen niskaa jakoavaimella. Lohikäärme olikin aika ketku.

"Hetkinen, missä Percy ja Annabeth ovat?" Hazel kysyi. Kaikki katsoivat ympärilleen... huomatakseen, että Percy ja Annabeth nojasivat toisiinsa, ja nukkuivat kannen perällä. Normaalisti olisi ollut huono juttu, jos vahtivuorolaiset nukkuisivat vuorollaan, mutta nyt porukka vain hymyili. Oli jo aikakin.

"No, voinemme tehdä vahdinvaihdon. Leo, Piper, menkää nukkumaan." Jason sanoi. Piperillä ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan, joten hän lähti kannelta Leo perässään.

He pysähtyivät käytävällä, joka haarautui tyttöjen ja poikien hytteihin.

"No?"

"Öö... se ei ollut... sellaista" Piper sanoi. Piper ei tuntenut läheskään samanlaista Leon kanssa kuin hän tunsi Jasonin kanssa. Ja Leo oli varmasti samaa mieltä siitä

"Niin, ei valittamista mutta..."

"Se ei olisi toiminut kuitenkaan. Jätetään tähän?"

"Joo. Mikä tapahtui Festuksen niskassa jää Festuksen niskaan."

He hymyilivät toisilleen. Leo virnisti

"Mutta jos kuitenkĩn haluat ottaa uusiksi..."

Piper tönäisi Leoa "Olet mahdoton!"

"Tiedät että rakastat sitä"

_Niin, niin rakastankin. Mutta en tarpeeksi._

_"_"Öitä Leo" Piper asteli oman huoneensa ovelle. Hän kuuli Leon astelevan omalleen, sanoen

"Öitä, Missi"

Ja Piper nukkui lopun yötä ilman yhtäkään unta.

**A/N noh? Toivottavasti piditte. Kun kuulin tämän teorian, oli pakko kirjoittaa jotakin ylös. Tein tämän melko nopeasti, mutta toivottavasti ei ollut aivan kauhea. Olisi kiva jos kommentoisit jotakin... mutta ei paineita! Kiitos kun luit :D**

**-Alexandra**


End file.
